


You'll be here in a rush

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Wonderful Christmas Time. [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is someone at Kurt’s window at midnight. Someone he wasn’t expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be here in a rush

Day 13: Midnight

 

Kurt awakes at the sound of clicking against the glass of his window. At first he doesn’t bother opening his eyes because it must have been the wind throwing things against his window and he is just glad that it’s closed. The second time he hears that sound makes him finally sit up, pressing his blanket to his chest as if it were a shield. This was surely not the wind and if it wasn’t there is a high possibilities that what is outside won’t be bothered by the glass obstructing its way. Karofsky knows where he lives and the fleeting fear that he will make good on his promise, makes Kurt’s heart race and his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. He doesn’t need to be afraid, Finn is in the house with him, not that his step-brother is a great help in the school halls but he wouldn’t let Karofsky seriously harm Kurt, would he?   
Kurt stifles a shriek at another clicking sound against his window and sits up straighter. Someone is trying to bash in his window and Kurt lives on the ground floor now so if someone intents to, he will. The clicking turns into louder knocks. Would Karofsky knock politely before trying to slice him up? What if this isn’t Karofsky? What if this is some friend in need?   
This whispering doubt soon makes him dare to slide over to his window, ducked so that he can see who is at the window but the other person hopefully won’t spy him in his dark pajamas at midnight. He is almost close enough to see and he nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees who is once more knocking at his window. Relief washes over him like the cool air does when he opens his window and is quickly engulfed in a hug. With his face buried in a snow covered jacket all Kurt can do is breathe in the scent of cinnamon, winter and the hidden warmth of his skin.  
“Blaine!” Kurt raises his chin to bury his nose higher, into the space between Blaine’s scarf and his jacket.”What are you doing here? You were supposed to be here tomorrow.”  
Blaine’s voice sounds just as he remembers them. Gentler and warmer than he does through the phone or on Skype but that is because he is here, with him and Kurt has no intention to be the one to end their embrace.  
“I skipped the last day of classes so that I could take an earlier train.”  
“And you came here straight away?” Kurt asks into his neck.  
“I had to.” Blaine’s arms slide lower and his hands on Kurt’s skin almost seem to burn him with their coldness.”Or else my family would have forced me into a night of Scrabble and cooking and watching Married with Kids.”  
Kurt laughs lightly, pressing a kiss into what he knows is Blaine’s favorite spot and he can feel the shivers on his lips. The terrors of the night have long vanished because Blaine, Blaine is safe.   
“I missed you so much.”  
“Come on, I bet a million other guys are visiting you at night while I am at college.” Blaine teases.  
Kurt doesn’t mention that yes, Karofsky and his friends once had come to spray ‘Faggot’ on his windows.  
“Yes, in the time you were gone my fandom has doubled in numbers. I can barely go out without people taking photos of me. You surely have seen them all over the tabloids.”  
“What?” Blaine finally let’s go of him but just far enough in order to look into Kurt’s eyes. It feels so good to have him right there in front of him. ”Those stalkers don’t seem to know that you are in a relationship.”  
“So should we remind them?”   
Blaine nods and his woolen hat slips down to his eyebrows. It’s the last thing Kurt sees before his eyes slip shut for the kiss they share. This is what he missed the most and he has the whole night to refresh his memory.


End file.
